Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an abnormality display device for an electronic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of independent power sources are used for electronic apparatuses such as personal computers and so on. In these power sources, a rising sequence of the power sources is regulated. In the electronic apparatuses of this kind, there is known a technology that turns on or turns out an exclusive display element such as an LED and so on in order to determine whether an abnormality occurs in either power source when each system of the electronic apparatuses is not actuated (see JPH4-172539A).
In addition, in electronic apparatuses used for servers there is also known a technology that performs a state monitoring of power sources, temperature, memory, bus , and so on, and turns on and turns off the power sources from a remote place, based on IPM (Interpersonal Message) specifications such as BMC (Baseboard Management Controller).
In JPH4-172539A, there is disclosed a technology that includes a device which generates abnormality status information of the power sources and display elements which display the abnormal state of the power sources, and that changes a flash display manner of the display elements in accordance with a type of abnormality of the power sources, in order to determine the abnormality of the power sources every the type of abnormality.